Changed
by SephrinaRose
Summary: Edwards day starts like any other within the Tucker household, but ends differently than anyone could predict. Well, apart from Shou Tucker. Chimera!Ed
1. Chapter 1-Drugged

Today started like any other day. Wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast, study for alchemist exam. But nobody could of predicted it's ending, apart from Tucker.

* * *

"Mornin' Al" I say to Al as I walk into the study. He'd gotten up early as usual, considering he didn't need to sleep.

"Good Morning Brother. How did you sleep?" asks Al's from his position on the floor, turning away from his book.

"Fine, thanks Al" I say as I turn towards the books I put out to study today and sat at the desk. "Lets do this" I say as I begin reading.

* * *

"Ugh, those books were hard" I say as I sit down at the table for lunch.

"The sure were brother, but remember it will all be worth it in the end" Al replies sitting down also.

"Good afternoon boys" Tucker says as he walks into the room carrying sandwiches. As he was placing them in front of us, and I sat waiting for Al to make his usual excuse.

"Um, Mr Tucker can I go to the park? I'm not hungry" Al said to Tucker.

"Sure, you can take Nina with you if you'd like, she's not hungry either" Tucker replies as he begins to retreat back into his study to continue what ever he does.

"I'll be off then brother, are you going to be okay by yourself?" Al asks in his tinny voice.

"Sure, I gotta get more study done, see ya later" I say between bites of my sandwich.

"Okay Brother, Goodbye" Al says as he turns towards the door and walks out to collect Nina from the front yard.

"That was yum" I say to myself as I finish my sandwich. I get up to go put the plate away, but as soon as I stand I started to feel really dizzy. "Whoa" I said as I stumble back into the table. I hold my human hand to my forehead, I was burning up, it must of been something I ate. I feel my eyes widen in understanding before I collapse to the floor and the last thing I hear before my world turns black is my plate smashing on the ground.

* * *

I smirk as I hear a plate smash on the ground in the kitchen. My plan has worked. I walk into he kitchen to see Edward collapsed on the floor with a smashed plate near his head, some the the shards must of hit him because he has cuts on his face.

"Oh dear, we can't have that now can we Edward~" I say in a singsong voice as I pick him up off the floor and walk towards my basement.

* * *

I set Edward on the floor in a transmutation circle as the animal's and chimera's in their cages hiss or growl at me. I smile as I say "He will become be my best creation yet, unlike you disgraces". I begin to set up my other needed equipment. 'This was just too easy, this boy is either too trusting or ignorant. Not that it matters he is still a perfect ingredient for my new and improved chimera transformation technique.

Recently I've realised I have been looking at the transmutations the wrong way. The human part is too dominant, so I have decided to make a humanoid chimera.

I turn towards Edward who is laying on my floor in the middle of a complex transmutation circle, drugged asleep with his golden hair splayed on the floor around him.'This should be interesting'.

* * *

Hi guys, If anybody is reading this. I have a poll for what animal/s Ed should be combined with. Please R&R. See you next chapter


	2. Chapter 2-Transmutation

Hi guys, here for another chapter. Thanks to **CressidaRene** for the wolf idea.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Enjoy!

* * *

I lean down and place my hands on the transmutation circle. It's coming to life underneath my hands, I can feel the power surging. The chimera are howling and cringing away from he light but I am basking it it. Edward will be the perfect chimera.

* * *

"Augh" I say as I wake up. My whole body aches and it feels like somebody is hitting my head with a sledge hammer. I try to sit up only to fall over again. I land on my butt and a sharp pain runs up my spine. I hiss at the pain. I turn to look at what I landed on. Its red and furry. I leap up in fright and back into the wall, pain forgotten in my adrenaline rush. The furry thing is gone. I turn my head to the side and its still there. I turn in a circle but it keeps running away. It's starting to get annoying now. I start chasing it around in circles. I catch it and pull it. The sharp pain hits me again. I look behind my back. It's connected to me at the base of my spine. 'What the hell?' I grab my head in frustration before I feel something furry their too. I run to the run down bathroom in the corner and look in the mirror. A golden haired boy stares back at me. But he has two sleek red pointy ears on his head. My ears. I reach for my human ears. All I meet is smooth skin. I turn to the side so I can see my back. A tail. Long and moving like a snake. I still and so does my tail. I'm a chimera. But how? A memory hits me. Tucker. I release a low growl and bare my teeth. There sharp, like a fox. I run away from the mirror and towards the door. It's dead locked but I just clap and lay my hands on its surface. Nothing happens. I try again. Nothing.

Damn it. Without alchemy I cant get Al's body back, I sit on the floor and try to think. I can't let Al see me like this. I'm not even human anymore. I have to leave for a while so I can figure out how I can get his body back. I get up and break the lock with my automail hand and I push it open and tip-toe out into the hall. I look out of the window, it's night time. Perfect. I run down the hall and out the door before Tucker can find me. I stop. Al will be worried. I climb up onto Tuckers roof and slide into Al and I's room. I grab a notepad from the table and write a note:

Dear Al, I'm sorry. Be safe.

I leave the notepad open on Al's bed and climb out of the window and up onto the roof. I feel my fox ears on my head poke up and swivel to try and detect sounds that could mean danger. Even though I can't use alchemy, these ears are pretty cool. I run across the roof and jump to the next. I keep going until I reach a abandoned warehouse. I jump through the window and land on my feet. This is really weird. I feel more alert and agile. I have perfect balance cause my tail even's me out. My hearing has increase so I can hear almost everything. I also have awesome eyesight at night.

I look around the warehouse. Looks like a old storage place. I kick out some boxes out of a corner and lay down on my side on some old sheet covers. I fall asleep thinking about how messed up my life is.

* * *

"Wake up Colonel or I'll have to shoot you" I hear as I snap awake and begin furiously scribbling my signature on the important documents. I hear a knock at the door. I grin as I look at Riza, she can't make me work when somebody else is here. She scowls at me.

"Come in" the door begins to open and the large metal form of Alphonse Elric peaks into my office.

"Hi colonel, I hope I'm not interrupting anything". Al says

"No, nothing important" I say with a smirk. Riza scoffs. "What was it that you wanted?"

"Um well, brother left yesterday and didn't come back". As al says this my humour disappears.

"Do you know where he went?"

"No. But he left this on my bed." Alphonse hands me a notepad with Ed's letter on it.

"What does Tucker say?"

"Not to worry, but I'm wasn't sure so I came here".

"Okay since he's not classified as a missing person yet, how about we go and search for clues at Tuckers house?"

"Okay" Riza and I grab our coats and walk out of the door with Alphonse trailing behind.

* * *

End of chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed It. Next chapter will be posted sometime within the fortnight, because I'm going on a holiday! Please R and R :)

God Bless,

SephrinaRose


	3. Chapter 3 - Confrontation

Hey guys, here for another chapter :) I decided to change to third person view on the story to make things more interesting. Enjoy.

Disclaimer : I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

"Tucker!" Roy says as he knocks on Shou Tucker's door. "Are you in there?"

"Sir" Riza begins. " I don't think he's..." She's cut off by the door opening.

"Hello there Colonel Mustang". Shou Tucker says in his creepy voice as he peers around the door "What brings you here?"

"Hello, Mr Tucker" Roy replies, ignoring the fact that Tucker rudely didn't even acknowledge Riza or Al. "We were here to ask if you had seen Edward recently?"

"Oh dear Edward, I wouldn't have a clue. Sorry" he says while slowly shutting the door on the trio.

"Not so fast, Tucker" Roy says as he puts his foot in the door. Both he and Riza push through Tucker and walk inside the house with Alphonse following. "We need to search to see if there are any clue to see where Edward went".

"B-but" Tucker splutters as he tries in vain to stop them from entering his house. "I have no idea where he went, nothing's here! ".

"Sorry Sir, but we need to see for ourselves" Riza says as Roy begins his descent towards the basement and she begins to walk the stairs. With Alphonse gone to find Nina.

As Roy descends the stairs he begins to smell the burnt sugar smell of recent alchemy. He creeps down the stairs and slowly pushes open the damaged door leading to the basement. Chimeras begin to hiss and growl at his arrival. He looks to the floor and sees as human transmutation circle. It's much different to any he's every seen. He lifts his eyes to look around the room. He stares in horror at Edwards red coat that is laying in the corner ripped to pieces. "Damn it" Roy curses as he runs up the stairs. "Riza" he yells as he reaches the top of the stairs and runs towards the lounge. Tucker is nowhere to be found, the front door swinging. Roy turns to Riza how arrives in the room.

"Find that bastard" he states and walks out of the room.

* * *

"Man, this is hard" Edward grumbles as he tries taking off his pants. He had found a staff bathroom in the old warehouse. He was trying to clean himself up, but his stupid tail kept getting in the way. "Dammit" Ed yells and gives up. He try's his tank top and it slips of easily. As he ditches it at the ground triumphantly, the mirror in the corner catches his eye. He turns around to see his tail and he stares open mouthed at his reflection. On his back are black lines spanning from from the bottom of his spine to the back of his neck. They look like ancient hieroglyphics, but Edward knew better. They were old alchemy symbols. There were 5 going up his back, each representing a number. The number of chimeras created. This was the brand of a chimera. Edward grits his teeth to avoid letting a animalistic growl get through, his tail moving to mimic his emotions. Now Edward knew where Nina's mother disappeared to. Damn that Tucker, He had to be stopped. This was the final straw. Edward punches the mirror and it shatters, his hand going into the wall. He pulls back his hand and stares at it. No blood, it didn't even hurt. Edward grins, time for this bastard to pay. Edward puts on his top and runs towards the window, which he jumps through effortlessly and lands on a house outside. He lets his senses awaken and breathes deeply through his nose. He can almost see the trail of scent Tucker left. Edward smirks to himself and begins the hunt.

* * *

"Let's get this done men, I want him in a cell." Roy says to his subordinates.

"Sir!" They yell in unison and spread out for the search. Roy had and cool and calm façade on the outside but inside he was beside himself. This man had done something terrible to Edward and neither were to be found. Only his close subordinates were looking for Edward, we could afford anyone else seeing him in whatever condition he was in. Roy searches the streets furiously. The late afternoon sun was painting everything a dull orange. It had been a full day since Edwards disappearance. Anything could of happened to him during that time. Roy stops still. He see a shape gliding across the roofs in the distance, moving gracefully.

Roy decides to follow the shape. It's appearance had given him an uneasy feeling. He runs across the streets and through alleyways until the shape disappears into a distant alleyway. Roy begins running towards were the shape disappeared from his vision. But alchemical reactions rumble the ground. Something is defiantly not right. He creeps towards the alleyway, fingers poised to snap. But he stops short. In the alleyway Tucker is fighting the shape with basic alchemy. The alleyway is completely torn apart. The shape is moving to fast for Roy's eyes to track. Spinning, kicking and flipping. Tucker hastily draws a circle and slams his hands to the ground. Concrete spikes appear everywhere, but the figure just dances out of the way. The figure charges at Tucker and kicks him in the face, knocking him out. The figure finally stills. It is undeniably male with a long tail and pointy ears, also long golden hair that is swaying in the breeze. Golden hair.

"No it couldn't" Roy mutters out loud.

The boy turns his head and stares at Roy with golden eyes. They look feral, so unlike the Edward he knew. "Edward" Roy whispers. His clothes are torn and dirty, the worst damage is to his singlet which is almost completely torn apart. It shows his back. Roy stares at the symbols. They are the mark of a Chimera. "Oh no" Roy whimpers as he looks Edwards straight in the eyes. "What has he done to you Edward?".

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it. See you next chapter :D

God Bless,  
SephrinaRose


End file.
